


The ties that bind

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are starting to become clear to Danny in the most interesting of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive!Steve, and Danny trying to figure out what this thing is that’s going on between them. Fits before [Firestarter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164778), but can be read as a standalone.

He’s not sure how long it’s been now; not long, he thinks, but he’s starting to lose his judgment of time. He could try to dislodge the blindfold, get a look at the clock, but that wouldn’t be easy or comfortable because the tie is fastened with precision, just the right amount of pressure to hold it firmly in place without causing discomfort. Professionally done, he thinks. No surprises there.

The lack of vision is heightening his other senses. He’s acutely aware of the rub and wrinkle of the sheet against his cheek; the smell of sun-warmed cotton laced with a hint of that newly-familiar masculine body-scent; the distant sound of the ocean overlaid with the murmur of voices from downstairs, Steve’s deep rumble and Chin’s answering laugh.

Chin, whose timing is _stellar_.

He shifts his weight slightly, favouring the bad knee which is just beginning to remind him that it exists. He’s starting to feel the pull across his shoulders, too, but there’s nothing he can do to ease that, the tie holding his wrists behind his back has been fastened just as professionally as the blindfold. It’s Danny’s own good blue tie, which he’s been vaguely aware of having gone missing somewhere these past couple of weeks, and what the fuck was it doing in the drawer of Steve’s nightstand anyway? He could change his position, lie flat maybe, but Steve put him on his knees on the bed, told him to stay like that, and Danny’s very invested in following orders right now. Because whatever this thing is between them, whatever game it is they’re playing here, Danny’s pretty sure that when your partner has you tied naked on his bed then control issues feature in it somehow, and Danny’s looking forward to seeing how this plays out. It’s another piece of the McGarrett puzzle, after all.

As well as being hot like burning. Maybe Danny’s learning stuff about himself, too.

He shifts again, remembering where they’d got to when the doorbell rang. Remembering Steve’s fingers, slick with lube, ghosting over him, teasing, promising, hot-wired to his dick. Remembering Steve’s other hand, warm and heavy on his hip, steadying him, showing him that it was OK to be here like this, laid open, vulnerable and exposed, because Steve had his back, like always. Remembering Steve’s voice telling him to stay, just like that, don’t move, the truck’s in the drive so they’ll know I’m here, I’ll get rid of them, catching the hitch in Steve’s voice that says he’s just as screwed as Danny is.

Hearing Chin’s voice at the door and thinking Jesus, no, the Camaro’s in the drive too, what the fuck’s Steve going to tell Chin to explain that one away, because Chin Ho is no fool…

Finally, finally he hears the front door shut, hears Chin's bike fire up in the driveway and roar off. Hears Steve's feet on the stairs, feels the breath of air as the door opens, and Christ, what does he look like here on the bed, naked and with his ass in the air? The bed dips behind him, he can hear Steve breathing, can almost feel the heat radiating from him, but Steve's not touching him and that makes him blush a little and squeeze his eyes tight shut under the blindfold. "Steve," he says, and he knows he sounds a little shaky. "Fuck, Danny," and Steve sounds a little shaky too, "If you could see yourself, all spread out there and waiting, just like I told you to..." and now his hands land on Danny's ass, curving hot around his glutes and sliding up to rest on the small of his back. "He'd brought those case notes over for me, he had a couple of things he wanted to go over, and all I could think about was you, up here, just waiting for me, naked and on your knees, and all the things I want to do to you..."

His hands slide back again, slip off with a lingering touch that raises goosebumps across Danny's skin, and then the fingers of one hand are back, cool with slick, and Danny can't help himself, he pushes back towards them, suddenly desperate to have something inside him. Steve's other hand grasps his hip, holds him still, while one long cool finger traces the puckered ring of muscle with the lightest of touches that has Danny trembling. Steve's voice is cool, too, all trace of shakiness gone, "Look at you, Danny, so tight, so desperate for my fingers, for my cock. You want it so much, don't you?" And what the fuck is it with Steve talking dirty, one of the surprises of sex with McGarrett, that gets Danny harder than he thought possible, every _fucking_ time... "Maybe I should make you wait a bit longer, Danny, make you wait until you _really_ want it..."

Danny can't help himself at that, lets out a groan and hears Steve huff a laugh in response, low pitched and dark as sin. Steve's finger invades him, slipping just inside, then a second finger joins the first, and Danny groans again as Steve twists his hand, spreading lube around the ring of muscle but not going any deeper. It's nowhere near deep _enough_ , and Danny can't help himself, he fucking _writhes_ against Steve's hand, but Steve's got him held firm and he can't get it deeper.

"Steve," he grits out, "Steve, for fuck's sake..." but that gets him nowhere, Steve just pulls his fingers out and backs off, leaving him untouched and breathless on the bed, and oh so fucking hard it hurts. "Steve, please..." but there's that cool voice again, darkly amused now, and Danny thinks that maybe he hates McGarrett a little bit right now. "Patience, Danny, patience, I'm told it's a virtue..."

Steve's back behind him now, and hell yeah, _that's_ what he's been doing, losing the sweats, suiting up and slicking himself, because Danny can feel the head of his cock nudging at his ass, and about fucking time too. He spreads his legs wider, forces himself to relax, to let Steve in, feels Steve start to push inside him, the thick head of his cock breaching him, and it feels so fucking good, _Steve_ feels so fucking good, why the fuck weren't they doing this months ago... but then Steve stops, he fucking well stops, holding himself still, and Danny can feel the tension, feels like he's going to scream if Steve doesn't fucking move. "Steve..." He knows is voice is cracked, that he sounds wrecked and desperate, "Steve, please..." and there's that low laugh again, and how the hell does the bastard manage to sound so cool and controlled? "I don't think you're exactly in a position to give orders, Daniel," and Steve starts to rock backwards and forwards, small movements, shallow strokes, the head of his cock staying just inside Danny, tantalising, teasing, and _not quite enough_.

He can't help himself, he groans again, "Please, fuck, Steve," knows how he must sound, shaky and wanting. He's hard, has been hard for what feels like forever, but he can't touch himself because his hands aren't free, can't collapse down and rut against the mattress because Steve has him held tightly, strong fingers holding his hipbones in a firm grip, can't do anything to help himself get off. "What do you want, Danny? Tell me what you want," and Steve's not breaking his rhythm, is keeping his strokes slow and shallow, cool and controlled as his voice. "Tell me, Danny. Do you want me to touch you?" and Steve's hand slides round, long fingers curling loosely around his cock, enough of a touch to drive him crazy but not enough to do any good. He feels Steve draw a deeper breath, hears a hint of tension in his voice that tells him that Steve's maybe not as cool as he sounds. "So hard, Danny, so hard for me, and so tight around my cock, if only you could see yourself, see what you look like..." He feels Steve's fingers play along his length, feels his thumb rub lightly across the head, and then Steve's hand is gone again, and he bites his lip so as not to cry out in frustration. Steve's voice is dark again, his strokes still regular, and it's quite possible that he's going to drive Danny insane if he doesn't do something more really, really soon."Maybe I should keep you like this, Danny, all hard and on your knees for me, waiting for me to fuck you, to make you feel good." And that's it, McGarrett is a dead man just as soon as Danny gets loose, just as soon as Danny gets loose and gets himself off, no question about it...

But Steve must sense that Danny's reaching his limit, because his next stroke goes deep, bottoms out in one smooth firm thrust, and this time Danny can't help himself, can't help the sound he makes as Steve hits the spot, his angle just perfect, just like everything the perfectionist bastard does. His voice has the amused tone again, but with a breathless edge this time, "That's it, Danny, go on, is that what you want, you want me to fuck you like this, so good for me, just taking it like this, let me hear you, let me hear how much you want it..." And he does want it, wants Steve to go on fucking him forever, to go on driving into him like this, hard and steady and thorough, but he needs to come, too, it's driving him crazy that he can't touch himself, that Steve won't touch him. He can't see, has his eyes squeezed tight shut behind the blindfold, can hardly hear the string of broken pleas and curses that Steve is fucking out of him now, exists only in the ache in his balls and the feeling of Steve's cock thrusting into him. Steve keeps the pace even, relentless, pushing in with firm, measured strokes that go deep each time, then pulling back until he's almost out before driving back in again, over and over until Danny thinks he's going to go out of his mind. His sense of time is shot, he has no idea how long it is before he feels Steve pick up the pace for a few strokes, thrust particularly deep one last time and then stutter to a halt as he comes hard into Danny's ass, fingers clenched tight against his hipbones. There will be bruises, Danny's sure, possibly even blood, but Danny doesn't care, because surely, surely Steve will let him come now.

Steve pulls out of him, pulls away, and Danny can't help the noise he makes, a growl of desperation and frustration and sheer unadulterated _need_. He can't move, though, doesn't know what to do, can't even _think_ straight, doesn't know what Steve wants from him, needs to come as badly as he ever has in his life. He's vaguely aware of Steve disposing of the condom, and then he's back behind him, pulling him onto his side, curling around him, chest pressed against his bound arms. He can feel him breathing heavily, and his voice is rough as he reaches round and finally - finally - grasps Danny's aching dick firmly in his hand. "Come on Danny, that's it, you can come now, you've been so good, come for me," and that's it, a couple of twists of Steve's wrist is all it takes and he's coming, shuddering in Steve's arms and shooting hot and hard into Steve's fist, and it's _amazing_.

Steve holds him through it, holds him until he stops shaking, until he's drifting, spent and spaced out. He feels Steve undo his wrists, rubbing the chafed skin with a gentle touch, then Steve pushes up and away and Danny hears the tap run in the bathroom. The bed dips and Steve's back, he's got a washcloth, warm and damp, uses it to clean Danny up, and Danny can't help himself, he stretches into the tenderness of Steve's touch like a cat, and maybe he should be embarrassed at that, but he can't bring himself to be, it just feels so fucking good.

Finally Steve unties the blindfold, but Danny doesn't open his eyes, lets himself go on drifting until he feels Steve stretch out beside him, at rest at last. then he rolls over, opens his eyes, and looks at Steve.

Steve's propped on one elbow, watching him, and the look on his face is... unexpected. He looks wary, a touch apprehensive, and there's maybe even - although in Danny's spaced out state he can't be sure - there's maybe even a hint of _fear_ there, and what the fuck is that all about? So Danny smiles at him, knows it's probably a bit goofy, but hey, pretty much _boneless_ here, and says "Hey, you". Steve's looking at him with dark, serious eyes, "Danny," he says, "You OK?" and there's so much more to that question, so much unspoken that Danny's going to have to take that away and think on it some, spend some time on it. But for now he needs to deal with this, whatever it is, so he widens his grin and says "Yeah, I'm OK, that was... that was..." and what do you know, Steve's rendered him speechless, and that's a first. But it seems his words aren't needed, the smile has done its work, he can see the tension starting to drain out of Steve, so he does the best thing he can think of to complete the job and pulls him down into a kiss, as soft and affectionate as he can make it, feels Steve's hand slide round behind his head to tangle in his hair and hold him close. When they break the kiss Steve closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Danny's for a moment, still breathing hard. "Hey," Danny says, "It's OK, we're OK, it's all good," and Steve nods, opens his eyes and kisses Danny again, and this is a different sort of kiss, more demanding, more possessive, and yeah, OK, some things are starting to make sense now. He lets Steve control the kiss, goes with him, and when he's done he brings his hand up to Steve's face, runs his fingers lightly down Steve's cheek. "I'm here, babe," he says, softly, "I'm not going anywhere, whatever, OK?" and Steve nods slowly. Danny looks at him for a moment, just to be sure, then cracks a grin and pokes Steve in the ribs. "So then, what did you tell Chin about why the Camaro's in your driveway?”

Steve wriggles away from his finger, grins back at him, ”Told him you were out along the beach somewhere, collecting shells for some project of Grace’s. You’d better make sure you come up with something good to back that up, Danno, because he's going to check it out.”

”Collecting seashells? That's _lame_ , McGarrett.”

Steve's grin gets dirty. ”What, did you want me to tell him the truth, Danny? That I had you up here, tied up naked and spread out and waiting for me to fuck you? Is that what I should have told him?”

Danny feels himself blush at that, knows that he's pink to the tops of his ears. "OK, Steven, maybe this once - maybe just this once - you've got a point. But if we're going to make a habit of this," and he really didn't think it was possible to go any redder, but he seems to be managing it, "If we're going to make a habit of doing this... this sort of thing, then you're going to have to come up with some better cover stories, that's all I'm saying, babe."

And at that Steve throws his head back and laughs, a good sound, a sound that Danny doesn't hear anything as often as he'd like, then drops his head and looks Danny straight in the eyes with a wicked smirk and a look that burns Danny's breath away. "OK," he says, "OK, Danny, I'll see what I can come up with..."


End file.
